1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate system comprising automatic gate apparatuses that are connected to a central reservation control center installed at stations of transportation facilities such as railways for gate processing of tickets, ticket vending machines, in-compartment supplementary ticket vending terminals carried by trainmen in trains.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, automatic gate apparatuses have been installed at stations of transporting facilities such as railways for automatic gate processing of tickets. These automatic gate apparatuses read data magnetically recorded on tickets that are inserted by users, judge propriety of passage of users and perform such processes as perforating and printing, etc. as necessary. Further, data reading/writing type gate machines utilizing non-contact type cards or wireless devices (hereinafter, referred to as wireless card) through the wireless communication (hereinafter, referred to as wireless automatic gate apparatus) for the magnetic data recording have been proposed. In this wireless automatic gate apparatus, when the passage is judged to be OK, a user is able to pass through the gate and when not OK, the doors of the wireless automatic gate apparatus are closed to protect the passage and a user is informed that he is not allowed to pass the gate by the display panel, voice guidance, etc.
However, in the case of a long-distance ticket for the Shinkansen (the ultra-high speed railway connecting principal cities in Japan), when a ticket is purchased in addition to a ticket, limited express ticket, reserved seat ticket, etc. owned by a user, a ticket recording required data is issued and it was necessary to process plural tickets by an automatic gate apparatus. Further, when a fare is adjusted in a train for the riding past, etc., an in-compartment supplementary ticker is issued additionally and therefore, it was necessitated to collect and process tickets at the manned gate when got off a train. Further, when a large amount ticket such as a long-distance ticket is lost, it was difficult to reissue a ticket to a person who lost the ticket because a person picked up that ticket is able to use it. A system to make all tickets to wireless type is difficult to realize a wireless card medium as requires a higher cost than a magnetic ticket. So, it has been proposed to make SF (Stored Fair) card to a wireless card. However, it was not proposed to make all tickets to wireless cards.
As described above, in the case of long-distance tickets, when purchasing a ticket in addition to such tickets as a ticket, limited express ticket, reserved seat ticket owned by a user, as a ticket recording necessary informing is additionally issued, it is necessary to process plural tickets in an automatic gate apparatus. Therefore, when a fare is adjusted in a train for the riding past, etc., an in-compartment supplementary ticket is issued additionally, it is required to collect and process plural tickets at a manned gate when getting off a train. Accordingly, there was such a problem that when a large amount ticket such as a long-distance ticket is lost, as it is usable by a person who picked it up, it is difficult to reissue the ticket to a person who lost the ticket.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gate system capable of easily performing the process of long-distance tickets in an automatic gate apparatus, in-compartment fare adjustment process and reissue process.
According to the present invention, a gate system is provided. The gate system comprises a ticket vending machine for issuing a magnetic ticket on which a boarding data is recorded magnetically and a wireless ticket that transmits boarding data through wireless communication; an automatic gate apparatus for examining the ticket according to boarding data of the magnetic ticket or the wireless ticket; and an in-compartment ticket processing terminal carried by a trainman for processing the wireless ticket in a train including a fare adjustment for the riding past through the wireless communication with the wireless ticket.